Only With Someone I Trust
by SweetlySpicey
Summary: She had no clue how much her innocent question had affected him or how it would affect what it would lead to ONESHOT JazminexCaesar


DONT KILL ME!!! I thought this was CUTE!!

OOOOoooOOooOOOoOooooOOooOOOoooOOooOOOoOooooOOoOOOoooOOooOOOoOooooOOoOOOoooOOooOOOoOooooOO

Neither were quite sure how it happened. At first, the conversation was as light and innocent as celebrity gossip. The usual who's with you and the typical who saw who kissing who, but somehow it took a downward spiral when she casually asked, "Have you ever been kissed before?" It hadn't meant to freak the poor boy out so much, but it did. He knew she was just being light, but had no idea it would impact his reaction so much from those few simple words.

"Uh... no," He said, biting his lip only to release it after a pause, "Have... you?"

"No," She sighed, placing her face in her hands and gazing out beyond the hill. "I wonder what it's like," She mused, flicking away a blade of grass. Caesar gulped and retied his shoe after nervously untying it, "I mean... People must like to do it,"

"Yeah... but my cousin, Billy, says his first kiss was this nasty girl who didn't brush her teeth after eating, like, three pancakes with extra syrup or somethin,"

Jazmine face shot back in horror, "That's so gross! Blagh! I hope that never happens to me!"

"Well... I guess you could just get your first kiss over with, with somebody safe. Ya know, someone you trust," He shrugged casually, "So it's not something horrible and it wont be weird aftewards,"

"That's what you'd do?"

"Yeah... I guess so,"

The two preteens sat there in silence. They were thinking identical thoughts but were too afraid to say them aloud. Jazmine sat up, putting her hands on her knees and looking at the town under them from their hill. Caesar was sure Huey liked Jazmine, but he'd never do anything so silly. A kiss from someone as sweet as Jazmine did seem pretty nice.

The silence was broken by more simple words that escaped the little girl as she patted the dust off of her hands and onto her lap, keeping her gaze down to her knees, still. She didn't want to look at his face, but still needed to ask the question. She didn't expect his brown face to turn oh so bright red after she asked.

"Do you... Trust me, Caeze?"

His silence brought her curiosity to a peak as she looked up at him, eyes wide an gazing into his. Both of their faces redder than anything. They sat like that, in even deeper silence.

"Yeah..."

More and more silence.

"Do you... trust _me_?"

"...Uh-huh,"

She blushed deeper when she saw him skoot inches closer to her, his stare never breaking, save a few blinks. She bit her lip and tried to tell her heart to stop running so fast when she noticed his face come in awkwardly towards hers. Gulping, she tried to gently push her face closer to his, unsure of what to do herself. This was weird.

Their mouths tapped together once then broke faster than they had touched for a split second due to Caesar still in a mid motion with his head but soon came back to plant a full kiss on her feathersoft lips.

They sat like that for a moment before, red faced and half closed eyed, Caesar pulled back. Jazmine's eyes were shut lightly but fluttered open, her face deep red, as well. Not a word was said for the rest of the day between the two. Jazmine's face flushed even redder as she giggled and ran off down the hill, hiding her giddiness. Caesar remained on his hill, smiling off into the distance.

For the many days later, Huey would notice the playfull side glances his two companions would pass each other only for Jazmine to snap her head back once she made eyecontact and giggle feverishly. Caesar's gaze would just fall on his shoes. They never really spoke around Huey but words weren't really needed.

"Thanks for trusting me," He muttered lightly into her ear before running off to play soccer with Huey.

OOOOoooOOooOOOoOooooOOooOOOoooOOooOOOoOooooOOoOOOoooOOooOOOoOooooOOoOOOoooOOooOOOoOooooOO

Hope that wasnt too awful for u guys. XD i so love ma Caeze!! I love him SOOOO much!! XD


End file.
